1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for improving fuel efficiency, and more particularly to a device for improving combustion efficiency by radiating alpha-rays over air, fuel, or a mixture thereof and a method for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
In the past, a number of attempts have been made to utilize radioactive elements radiating alpha-, or beta-rays in order to improve fuel efficiency. For example, a Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai-Sho No. 52-132219) describes a carburetor equipped with an ionization element in the downstream of a fuel release section that is linked to a pipe for mixing air and fuel to be supplied to an engine. The ionization element is made of materials such as monazide powder including some radioactive substances (for example, radium, or thorium oxide) radiating limited doses of alpha-ray and beta-ray; the element is processed with non-absorbent synthetic resin in a form a plate and is mounted by adhesives upon an internal wall of the carburetor body slightly to the downstream of a throttle valve.
In the above-described patent application, Tokkai-Sho No. 52-132219, however, the device uses a material such as monazite powder including radioactive substances (radium, thorium oxide, etc.) that radiate doses of alpha-, beta-rays and the like which are considered to be hazardous to the human health. Even with a shielding structure on its perimeter, this device cannot be free from a risk of serious peril.
A Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai-Sho No. 52-16118) discloses an air activation device for an internal combustion engine, in which an ionization element is made of a material such as monazide powder including some radioactive substances (radium, thorium oxide, etc.) radiating limited doses of alpha-ray and beta-ray, etc.; the material is molded with non-absorbent synthetic resin. Thus, the element is to ionize and activate purified air passing through a pipe thereby generating plus and negative ions, and the activated air gets circulated into the pipe of the carburetor.
However, in accordance with the above air activating device for the internal combustion engine, the ionizing element irradiates doses of alpha-, beta-, and gamma-rays. Therefore, this device also cannot be free from a potential harmful effect on the human health from radiation leakages as in the case of Tokkai-Sho No. 52-132219.
Another Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai-Hei No. 8-218955) describes a device for improving combustion efficiency of an internal combustion engine. This device uses an aluminum foil sheet, on which a layer of thorium oxide powder radiating alpha-ray over fuel, air, or mixture thereof is formed. The foil sheet is mounted at a spot within a pipe for fuel, air or mixture. The layer of thorium oxide radiates only alpha-rays which are considered to be far less harmful than beta- or gamma-rays; and therefore, it is substantially free from of any radiation hazardous to the human health. Yet, the alpha-rays radiated by the layer of thorium oxide powder improves the combustion efficiency, and suppresses the generation of nitrogen oxide and sulfur oxide compounds. Particularly for diesel fuel, this device enables large molecules to be divided into smaller molecules, enhancing the combustion efficiency of the fuel, also resulting in less black smoke, and less energy costs.
More specifically, this device radiates alpha-rays having an ionizing action, that is from alpha-ray radiating rod members and/or a layer of thorium oxide powder, over fuel passing through a pipe mounted in a section near a combustion chamber or in an air cleaner through which air passes into the combustion chamber. The above device is different from those which use a radioactive material such as monazite powder, since it irradiates only alpha-rays at a certain level and nominal amounts of beta- and gamma-rays. As the irradiation source of alpha-ray, a rod member that is made of sintered tungsten containing 2 wt % of thorium oxide powder radiating alpha-rays but nominal amounts of beta- and gamma-rays is used, and a planer member with a porous ceramic powdered material containing cesium and potassium as main ingredients together with 2 wt % thorium oxide powder mixed therein and adhered onto the surface of aluminum sheet using adhesives such as epoxide resin, etc. is also used.
However, adhesives, for example, epoxide resin has a secondary transition point as low as 120.degree. C.; and therefore, the resin may get melted and cause the aluminum foil with thorium oxide powder to peel off from the pipe surface as the internal temperature of the combustion engine rises. Therefore, it cannot be free from a reliability problem. Also, while the thorium oxide contained in the surface of the tungsten rod member radiates alpha-rays, the thorium oxide embedded inside the rod member is unable to radiate alpha-rays because the blockade by the tungsten resulting in insufficient efficiency.
Still further, another Japanese Patent Application, Tokkai-Hei No. 8-219410, discloses the facts that thorium oxide powder radiates alpha-rays but little beta- aid gamma-rays, and that radiation of alpha-rays over fuel or air to be supplied to liquid fuel combustion apparatus improves the fuel consumption rate and reduces the amount of NOx contained in exhaust gas. More specifically, this application teaches a device for improving combustion efficiency of liquid fuel combustion apparatus by using alpha-ray irradiating rod members containing tungsten as a main ingredient and 2 wt % thorium oxide and aluminum plates with a layer of mixture including 2 wt % of thorium oxide powder, the plates being glued with an adhesive such as epoxide resin onto the internal surface of a pipe for fuel or air. This device provides alpha-rays over fuel and air to be supplied to the apparatus thereby activating the fuel and air without any harm to human health.
However, adhesives, for example, epoxide resin has a secondary transition point as low as 120.degree. C.; and therefore, as the temperature rises, the glue may get melted and the aluminum plates may get peeled off. In addition, while thorium oxide contained in the surface of the rod members is able to radiate alpha-rays, thorium oxide contained inside the rod members is unable to radiate alpha-rays because of the blockade by the other ingredient of the rod members. Therefore, this device cannot be free from reliability and efficiency problems.